Lost Boys and Desperate Souls
by RiddledNightmare
Summary: What if Killian and Emma went further back in time when they went through Zelena's portal? What if they alter the fate of someone who's past affects everyone's future?
1. Journey

Emma's hand slipped out of Killian's and she tumbled into the time portal. Killian followed her, because he couldn't help but follow her anywhere. They crashed onto the forest floor in what was the past.

"Looks like we're back in the Enchanted Forest", said Killian

"Yeah. I got that", Emma said.

"The question is ' _when?_ "

"I have no idea"

Just then a large group of ogres trudged passed them and Killian and Emma quickly took cover.

"I think I may have a clue. We're in the middle of the Ogre Wars"

"Oh great, now we're stuck in the past where there are killer ogre's everywhere"

"Look love, we'll find a way somehow. We just need some help from a witch or…..damn"

"What?"

"A wizard"

"Rumpelstiltskin"

"Unfortunately, yes. It seems are only hope of getting out of here and back to our own time is to find the crocodile"

"Well let's get going then"

"Not just yet, love. Your not exactly dressed like someone from the Enchanted Forest. You need to look the part if we want to avoid suspicion. Let's find a village and 'borrow' some clothes for you"

Emma reluctantly agreed and the pair started searching. They wandered out of the forest and into a clearing. In the distance they spotted a village with a port for ships. Then they headed toward the village stepping back into a forest once more. They were halfway there when they decided to stop for a drink at a river. Emma cupped her hands together and scooped up the water while Killian simply pulled out his flask.

"Help!", a voice sounded.

"Did you hear that?", said Emma.

"Aye", responded the pirate.

"And we're just going to sit here?"

"We can't interfere with the past"

Without a word, Emma disregarded his words and followed the voice. Killian once more was forced to follow her. The source of the noise was a small boy, about 10 years old and dressed in peasants clothes, being pelted by rocks by two other boys. Emma tried to rush towards them but was stopped by Killian grabbing her hand and pulling her back.

"Look, I know it's awful but if you interfere then it might change the future in an terrible way"

"Killian, he's a kid. How important could he possibly be?"

She yanked out of his grasp and rushed to the kids.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

She conjured her light magic in her hand. The two bullies looked at her fearfully.

"It's a witch! Run!"

They scattered like insects and fled the scene. Emma went to the boy, who was still huddled on the ground and looked at her with wonder in his eyes.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

"H-How did you do that?", he said with his small scottish voice.

"Magic"

He got off the ground and dusted to dirt off of his clothes.

"T-thank you"

"No problem"

"Where do you live, lad?", asked the pirate.

"Down in that village over there"

"We happen to be heading there too. Would you mind if we walk with you to make sure that you get home safe?", said Emma.

"Y-you don't have to. I mean I appreciate your concern but I don't want to be a burden"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Come on kid let's get going"

Shocked into silence, the boy did as he was told and walked with the two strangers. They made it to the village which was full of life. Bakers were baking and blacksmith's were smithing. The boy skittered away from them and over to the door of a small cottage. He opened the door and ran into the arms of his awaiting aunts.

"Where have you been? We were worried sick"

"The butcher's kids were picking on me again but that nice lady saved me with magic"

Their eyes turned to Emma with curiosity and gratitude.

"Well then, perhaps her and her...friend would like to stay for tea"

"We'd love too", Emma said before Killian could protest.

"If it's not too much trouble, do you think we might stay here for the night?"

"Our home is always welcome to travelers"

"Thank you"

They stepped inside the cottage and sat at a small table. The aunts sat across from them and handed them each a cup of tea.

"It's getting rather late. You had better go to bed", said one of the aunts to the boy.

"Okay. Goodnight Aunt Nan. Goodnight Aunt Grace"

He went into a small room and went to bed as the adults were left to talk.

"You're not from here are you? Unless you want people to stare at you like my nephew stares at cake then you best get yourself a new get-up", said Aunt Grace.

"I have some of our sister's old dresses if you'd like one", said Aunt Nan.

"That'd be great, thanks"

She left and then returned with a brown dress accompanied with a corset and boots. Emma took the outfit and went into a bedroom to change. When she returned, Killian's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"Love, you look absolutely amazing"

"My eyes are up here pirate", she said when his eyes drifted lower than they should.

The spinsters looked at the pair and giggled.

"Have a good night and sleep well", Nan said, handing them a set of blankets. Then the two left to get some rest themselves, leaving Emma and Killian alone.


	2. Spinning a Friendship

**Sorry for the wait. Thank you all for your support. Much love.**

 **-RiddledNightmare**

Morning broke and light poured in through the windows. Emma was awoken by the smell of food.

"Good morning, love", Killian said.

She saw the two women and Killian sitting at the table. There was a place at the table set out for her so she got up and joined them.

"Where's the kid?", Emma asked.

"We sent him to get some water from the well, he should be back soon", Grace said handing a plate of eggs to Emma.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are the lad's parents?", Killian asked.

"His mother left when he was a babe, no one knows why. She loved that boy more than anything. She just disappeared. Then his dirtbag of a father left him and we took him in"

"I know what that's like", said Emma.

Just then, the boy walked through the door. He was drenched from head to toe in water.

"It happened again", he said simply.

"What happened?", Emma asked.

"I was pulling the bucket out of the well and then I tripped, fell on my back, and the water dumped all over me"

"And this happens often?", Killian asked.

"Yes. I'm so pathetic that I can't even do that right. No wonder the other kids make fun of me"

"Come now, lad. Don't be so rough on yourself. Everyone's good at something"

"Well…..no that doesn't count. I can't do hard labor, fight back, or even pull a bucket out of a well. That's the skills that really matter to people. They'll all just see me as a coward, as my father"

"So what can you do?"

"I can spin. My aunts taught me. I'm pretty good at it too. It's the only thing that I'm good at really. Do you want to see?"

His eyes shone with pride at his abilities.

"Sure"

He skipped over to a small spinning wheel in the corner of the room with glee and sat down. His hands went to work, using great precision and skill to spin the wool into yarn.

"Well you certainly seem to be pretty good at that. Why are you so concerned about what others think of you?", Emma asked.

"Um it's-it's nothing"

A blush broke out across his face and he planted his face towards the floor.

"Wait...it's a girl isn't it?"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Uh huh. Have you even talked to this girl?"

"Y-yeah. I stepped on her shoe once and said 'Excuse me'"

Killian and Emma exchanged looks. "Killian you can take it from here"

"Um..alright. Lad, while that technically is talking, it doesn't really count as a conversation. Why don't you give it a try?"

"You mean right now? I just realized that I have a ton of chores to do. Bye"

He started towards his room but was stopped when Nan grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"No you don't. This is much more important. Come on, she's right outside. Just try", she said.

"Fine"

He stepped outside as Emma and Killian watched from the door. He tiptoed toward a girl with dark brown hair. She appeared to be talking to another boy with dark hair and a familiar face. His confidence gave a stutter and he looked back at the two, worry evident in his eyes. Emma gave a gesture of encouragement while Killian stood with a confused look on his face that quickly turned to shock and revelation.

"Um Emma?"

"What?"

The two were interrupted by the conversation between the three kids.

"H-hi Milah"

"Hi, this is Killian. He just came from being at sea on that big boat at the harbor"

The two boys shook hands.

"N-nice to meet you. My name is Rumpelstiltskin"

Emma's eyes widened as she looked at Killian, who was just as shocked.

"Bloody hell! You mean you can't even lift a bucket of water", said little Killian.

"N-no I can't", little Rumple replied, he looked at Milah with eyes full of shame.

"Hey! I can do that for you if you want. I lift masts and pull rope all the time"

Without waiting for a reply, little Killian went to the well and pulled the bucket out with ease. He carried it over and handed it over to Rumple.

"Thank you"

"No problem. Hey, I'm not gonna be here very long but the ship usually stops here every month. Do you want to be friends?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah"

"I- I've never really had a friend before"  
"Well mate, now you do"

The yell of a captain was heard in the distance.

"Well, I've got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow"

Little Killian ran off toward the harbor, his friends waving after him.

Emma and Killian shared a look of worry.

"Damn. Great now I'm friends with the crocodile. Thanks Emma", Killian exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do now?", Emma said.


	3. Crippled

**Sorry for the long wait. Due to confusion issues on my part I will be referring to past Killian as Killian and future Killian as Hook. I hope this will provide a better reading experience as well. Thank you for reading my story :)**

After the miniature pirate had trotted off, his adult counterpart and the savior were left standing in the wake of the new revelation

which shifted their plans drastically.

"We can still fix this"

"How Emma? How can we fix this?"

"I don't know yet but if there is anything that Henry taught me it's to never give up hope. We will find a way back. Things are just a bit more complicated now"

Meanwhile, the little spinner had picked a flower from the ground and was giving it to his paramour. She smiled and tucked the flower in her hair. He then skittered over to them, nearly tripping his own feet in the process.

"I did it! I actually did it! I talked to a girl! For once in my life I actually did something brave. Thank you"

He gave Hook a big hug.

"Oh umm. Your welcome, lad"

Hook patted his back awkwardly and in response the scottish child only hugged him tighter. Emma smiled wolfishly at the scene and Hook gave her a "don't you dare" look.

Emma then took out her phone and took a quick picture, making sure that no one was looking. Hook glared with even more intensity, which only made Emma chuckle.

Rumple released Hook from his hug and backed away, once again almost tripping. Hook patted his head and begrudgingly gave him a smile. Rumple must have noticed this change in demeanor because his eyes became soft and his lips formed a frown.

"I-is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?", he asked timidly.

"No no of course not, lad. I'm just not feeling very well"

"Oh okay. Well then come inside and have a cup of tea. That always makes me feel better"

"Actually, we really need to be going. We have to find a way back home", Emma said.

"M-maybe I could help. Where is home?"

"Very far far away from here. Just stay here with your family and don't worry about us"

"I worry about everything"

"Maybe you should work on that. It might get you into trouble one day", Hook snapped.

Rumple turned and walked back toward his house. As he opened the door, he gave one last glance at them with tears in his eyes. The loud bang of the door resonated in their ears.

"Good job, Hook. You made a little boy cry"

"He's going to grow up to be one of the most evil forces on the planet"

"And whose fault is that, homewrecker?"

"Fine. I admit I was a bit too harsh but we still have a problem"

"What problem? Who are you talking about? Hey that's a nice sword!", said Killian.

"None of your business kid. Where did you even come from?", said Emma.

"Oh I've been standing here for a while. I asked if I could stay in the village for the rest of the day"

"Why?"

"So I could hang out with my friend"

He ran and went inside Rumple's house with that last statement.

"Yeah, we need to fix this. Now", Hook said.

As Killian entered the house, he noticed that it was empty. He searched the rooms and discovered Rumple on the floor of his room, in tears.

"Woah. Why are you crying?", said Killian.

"I don't know"

"I know what'll cheer you up! Let's have a good ol' sword fight!"

"I don't think that will make me feel better"

"Oh come on, you'll have tons of fun!"

"It sounds kind of dangerous"

"That's the best part!"

Killian held out his hand to help him off the ground, which he glanced at hesitantly. Noticing this, Killian grabbed his hand and yanked him off the ground ungracefully.

With his hand still in his grip he continued to drag him through the house and out the door. They ran past Emma and Hook and to the door of Milah's house.

"Wait. What are you doing?", Rumpled asked.

Killian didn't respond and knocked on the door. The Milah opened the door and looked at the boys.

"Hey Milah. Me and Rumple were about to have a sword fight. Do you want to watch?"

"Yeah sure"

"Killian. I can't do this. I'm a spinner, I spin things. I don't sword fight"

"Just trust me okay"

"Fine"

Killian darted toward a large pile of sticks and pulled two large sticks out of the pile. He gave Rumple the smaller one and went into a fencing stance.

The scene was quite a familiar one to Hook. As he and Emma watched the scene unfold, he remembered a time where he had offered a duel with a 35 year old spinner for his wife and how the spinner had been to scared to fight, choosing instead to grovel on the floor and beg.

Killian motioned for Rumple to make the first move, which he did…..terribly. He tried to hit Killian with the stick but only managed to brush the cloth of his shirt. Killian then swung out and did the same but seemingly on purpose. They both swung out at the same time, the sticks banging together. They broke apart and then lunged for eachother again Killian went for his knees and Rumple went for his wrist, trying to knock the "sword" out of his hand. With two large cracking sounds, the two boys howled in pain, dropping the sticks and curling up on the ground. Milah sniffed in distast with her nose scrunched up and walked back to her house. Hook and Emma rushed to their aid.

"What were you two thinking?!", Emma shouted.

"I was just trying to cheer him up", Killian said.

"You broke my leg! Lot of help you are", Rumple screamed.

"You broke my wrist. I think we're even"

"Here let me fix it", Emma said.

She brought her hand to Killians wrist and mended the torn ligaments, his wrist was not truly broken. When she attempted to do Rumples knee, she found that the bones in his knee were truly shattered. Her magic, unpracticed as it was, could not repair his knee.

"I'm sorry kid"

"You can't fix it? T-try again"

"I'm sorry lad but some things are unfixable", Hook said.

"No! I can't be a cripple! I just can't"

"What importance have legs to a spinner?"

"I was going to fight. I was going to prove everyone wrong and show them that I'm not a coward like my father. How can I fight with a bum leg?"

He tried to stand up but only tumbled back to the ground. Tears pooled down his face once more. Killian picked up one of the sticks from the ground and held it out for Rumple to take.

"Here use this"

He grabbed the stick and, bracing it on the ground, pulled himself up.

"Killian!", a voice yelled.

Another boy ran toward them and grabbed Killian's arm.

"Come on! He's getting really impatient and I'm done covering for you. You need to get back to the ship now!", he said.

"Alright, I'm coming. I'll be there soon. I just need to do something real quick"

"Hurry up"

The boy ran off back toward the docks.

"You best get home, lad", Hook said.

"So should you, mate. From your conversation earlier it seems that you're in need of some assistance. Do you need a hand?"

"Figuratively? No. Now go away"

"Oh really? What if I told you that I know of a magical being of dark magic who might be able to help you, if he doesn't kill you first? The Dark One"

"That would be helpful if you knew the location of the Dark One, which you don't"

"I can still be of some help"

"No you can't. Now, if you excuse us, we need to find this Dark One and get back home. I'm sorry about your leg lad, I truly am"

Hook gave Rumple a pat on the shoulder before walking off with Emma in toe back towards the woods.

"What are you doing just walking off like that?", Emma shouted.

"It's my fault. I ruined his life, not just in this timeline. He could have turned out good and now we'll never know. The only thing left to do is to get out of here before we cause anymore damage", Hook replied.

"How are we going to find the Dark One?

"I spent half of my life trying to find him and kill him, I have as much knowledge as anyone on where to find the Dark One. There is a secret vault in which the Dark One can be found. Rumpelstiltskin preferred his castle but this Dark One is more old fashioned and not yet imprisoned by the duke. The Vault of the Dark One would be our best bet"

"Where is the Vault of the Dark One?"

"I have no idea"

"Where do you think they're going?", Killian asked.

"I have no idea", Rumple said.

"Let's follow them"


	4. Dark

And followed them they did. Emma and Hook were blissfully ignorant to the presence of the children prancing behind them, as they trekked through the forest in search of the Vault of the Dark One. Every once and awhile they would encounter an ogre and would have to hide, spending their nights laying on the mossy forest floor, under the stars. Hook was weary of nights. He knew the shadow of a lad that would fly from the second star to the right every night looking for children to whisk away and was cautious. He wasn't the only one, though. Rumple would glare in hatred with sad eyes at that cursed star every night before sleep claimed him.

One morning, as the sun burst from its hiding place, the boys awoke to find that Emma and Hook were nowhere in sight. They quickly got up and darted through the forest, looking for them. They finally found them in a most peculiar segment of the forest that was shrouded in darkness. As they continued to follow the clueless adults, Rumple's foot caught on something metal and he tripped and fell to the ground with a thud. Emma and Hook turned at the nose and spotted Killian helping him off the ground.

"What are you two doing here!? We told you to stay put!", Emma yelled.

"He made me come with him. I didn't want to come", Rumple said.

"You big liar! You wanted to see what they were up to as much as I did!", Killian argued.

Hook looked toward the object that Rumple had tripped over. It was a large metal hatch which appeared to be sealed by magic. It was covered in ancient symbols and writing.

"This is it. This is the entrance to the vault", Hook said.

"Vault? What vault? What's going on?", Rumple asked.

Emma and Killian shared a look a irritation before sighing and turning back to the children.

"We're from the future. The only way for us to get back is to find the Dark One, get his dagger, and use it to control him. If we can control him then we can make him send us home", Emma said.

"The future? Really? What am I like in the future?", Killian said excitedly.

"Strikingly handsome and a real ladies man", Hook responded.

"Yes! I knew it!",

Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself.

Rumple curiously looked at the hatch and brushed his hand over the words written on it. The hatch clicked open and revealed a long, dark staircase.

"How did you do that?", Emma said.

"I d-don't know. I just t-touched it and it opened", He sputtered.

"The answer, boy, is magic", said a dark ominous voice.

Behind them stood a figure in a black cloak with grayish green skin and piercing eyes.

"The vault is sealed by dark magic. Only someone with the same dark soul as mine or the potential for such can open it. Fate has wonderful plans for you dear boy, I can sense it", he said.

Hook drew his sword and Emma prepared a magic ball of energy. This action caused a low, rumbling laugh to echo from the Dark One.

"Come here, boy"

He gestured for Rumple to take his hand. A spark of something glinted in Rumple's eyes as he gave him his hand. Fear and curiosity radiated from him as The Dark One placed his other hand on the boys chest.

"You might feel a slight sting"

Hardly having any time to react or comprehend what that meant, Rumple watched as his hand went through his chest and grasped at his heart. With a firm tug, the Dark One pulled out Rumple's heart. It was a vibrant red, clear and pure. He turned it in his hand and looked at the other side. A stream of darkness was engraved in the heart, much resembling a bruised fruit.

"I was right. You have been touched by dark magic. More than once by the look of it"

He shoved the heart back into its home and directed his attention toward Emma and Hook.

"I will not let you control me. You are not worthy to wield the dagger. However, I shall allow the boy to do as he wishes with it. Kill me, heal your wounds, help your friends, whatever you wish. To you I give the power of the Dark One"

He reached into his cloak and pulled out the dagger. Rumple nervously reached out for the dagger but suddenly dropped his hand.

"No. I can't- I won't do it. I won't control another person. I won't take someone's free-will like that. I don't need power. I have all that matters", Rumple said.

"Really?! The one time we need you to be selfish and power-hungry, you decide to be selfless and humble!", Hook shouted.

"Silence!", the Dark One boomed.

He forced the dagger into Rumple's hand.

"Yes you can. Think not of the evil that you could do but the good. The dagger will return to me when you wish to give it back"

"Why are you helping me?"

"You are a lot like I was, a desperate soul looking for someone to turn to"

Rumple examined the dagger in his hand and read the name written on it.

"Zoso? Is that your name?"

"Indeed. Now, Rumpelstiltskin, what would you have me do?"

The boy said nothing and only glanced down at his bum leg in distast. The Dark One noticed his discomfort and with a wave of his hand, Rumple's leg was healed.

Rumple smiled brightly and then ran off. When he came back, he carried a sharp rock in one hand and his walking stick in the other. Using the rock as a tool, he began to carve his name into the stick. The letters were poorly written and some were backwards. Then he handed the branded stick to the Dark One.

"Magic is just another crutch. I figured since you gave me your crutch then I'd give you mine. Now we're even"

The Dark One smiled at his sincerely and patted him on the shoulder.

"Can you send my friends home, please?"

"I'll need to find the resources to create a spell to send them back. This could take a long time and I might ask you to fetch ingredients"

"What are the ingredients?", Emma asked.

"That is another problem. I do not know a recipe for a time spell"

"Oh great. So you're useless as well then?", said Hook.

"Legends tell of a mystical being even more powerful than me. The very origin of dark magic. The Black Fairy"

"How might we find this Black Fairy?", Hook asked.

"The Black Fairy was banished to a dark realm long ago. In order to find her, you must make her come to this world. Set up some bait and she will bite"

"Bate? What kind of bate?", asked Emma.

"A baby. She likes to take abandoned babies and raise them in her dark realm. Find a baby, leave it to wait and she will come for it. No harm need come to the child as long as you catch her first"

"This is crazy. Where are we even going to get a baby? Do you think that someone will just hand over their kid?"

"Maybe they would, my father gave me away easily enough. We just have to find someone just as horrible. Do you think someone would give up a baby if they lost a bet?", Rumple said.

The others looked at him incredulously.

"I am so glad to hear you say that. I thought you were a lost cause", Hook said in a relieved tone.

"Wait, does this mean that we have to walk all the way back to the village?", Killian asked.

Suddenly, a gulf of black smoke surrounded them and they appeared in the center of the village.

"Cool!", Killian and Rumple said simultaneously.

"Yes it is indeed very cool", said Zoso.

"I can understand why some people would give up their kid. Some people just aren't cut out to be parents and some people don't have the money. Some parents just want to give their kid their best chance", Emma said.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're about to monologue about your past?", Rumple asked.

Emma gave the boy an irritated glare before speaking again.

"My parents gave me away to save me from a curse and so that I would one day be able to save them. I gave up my son so that he could live a good life without a mother that was in prison"

"Me and my papa never had much but the clothes on our backs and whatever food that we could gather together, but I'm not blind to the reason why. My father would gamble and drink. Any money that we had went to his bad habits. Then, when he gave me away, he claimed that he was never meant to be a father. Now I wonder if I wasn't just a mistake"

"Look kid, the world is filled with bad people but it is also filled with good people who help their families and always find eachother. Don't let one bad person ruin your perception of the world"

Hook turned and pointed towards something, getting the attention of the others.

"Look", he said.

They followed his finger to the front door of a cottage where a woman in a cloak was stooped down and laying a basket at the doorstep. Inside the basket was a baby. Rumple made to walk toward the woman but was grabbed by his shirt by Hook. The woman bent her head to kiss the babe before darting away towards the woods. The group all walked together to the basket and peered inside. Killian stretched out a hand to touch the baby but was stopped by a magical barrier. The force of the barrier sent him whirling backward.

"Bloody hell! What was that?!", he screeched.

"A magical barrier, blood magic I believe", Zoso said.

"Can you break it?", Emma asked.

"Unfortunately not"

Rumple shifted on his tired legs and leaned to balance himself on the magical barrier. When his hand made contact with it, the barrier fell and so did Rumple, crumpling onto the ground like a piece of paper.

"Why does this keep happening to me?!"

Killian helped Rumple up off the ground as the woman from before appeared. She lifted the hood that rested on her head and revealed dark brown curls with feathers woven into them. Her eyes were a familiar brown and she wore a victorious grin. With a puff of smoke she disappeared and reappeared in front of Rumple, the cloak gone. Her dress was an elegant black and was scattered with flecks of gold. She pulled out a wand which matched the dress in color and waved it in the air, striking a dramatic pose.

"Hello child. I am your fairy godmother", she spoke.

"Really? Can you grant wishes?", Rumple asked.

"Yes. Before you get your wish, where, may I ask, is your father?"

"He- He left me"

"He did what? I- I mean I'm sorry for your loss"

"It's okay I have my aunts and my friends who care for me"

"I am glad that you are in capable hands. Now, my child, what is your wish?"

"I wish-"

Rumple was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't lad. She's lying. She used our trap for her as a trap for us", Hook said.

"The pirate's right. This is the Black Fairy not your fairy godmother", said Zoso.

"Can I not be both?", the Black Fairy said elegantly.

"I trust you", Rumple said to the fairy.

"You are indeed an intelligent boy then"

"I wish for your spellbook. We need a spell from it to get my friends home"

With a wave of her wand, the spellbook appeared in Emma's hands.

"It is done. Is there anything else that you want? Anything at all?"

"I wish that you would send this baby to a family that would love it. I want you to give it it's best chance"

Rumple turned and smiled at Emma, who returned a smile of gratitude.

The Black Fairy grasped the handle of the basket and lifted it and the baby up. As she made to poof herself away, she mumbled something soft and sad which was left unheard by all: "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you needed me"

Emma tossed the spellbook into the hands of the Dark One.

"There's the spellbook, now send us home"

Zoso flipped through the pages until he found the spells that he required.

"Ah yes. Here they are. There are many different time spells. Finding the right one and gathering ingredients will be time consuming"

"Do you need help?", Rumple asked.

"I am the Dark One. I possess some of the most powerful magic in the world. I do not need help"

"That must be nice"

"No actually it is quite burdensome"

"How so?"

"People who have held the dagger in their hands have used me to do most horrible things. I have become so one with the darkness that I can no longer stray from it without feeling incomplete"

"Maybe you're just not doing it right"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you just sort of sit around and wait for people to take the dagger. Why not hide it away and use your powers to benefit others"

"Doing good with dark magic is still using dark magic. My soul will still be dark"

"Okay and? You don't have anything to lose anyway"

"That's true. Maybe I will pass my powers on to someone better suited for them one day"

Hook dragged Rumple away from Zoso and Killian along with him, walking further into town.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"You were starting to freak me out. Why don't we three do something fun, just us guys?"

"Are you gonna take us swashbuckling?! I'd love to go sailing with some scurvy dogs!", Killian yelled excitedly.

"Um no and please never say those words again"

"Aren't you a pirate? I thought you got to do cool things like that"

"I am a pirate but a pirates life is one of danger and isolation"

"You stay on a boat with 20 men. I wouldn't exactly call that isolation", said Rumple.

"Hey I live on a boat too! I'm basically a pirate!", Killian screeched.

"No you're not", denied Hook.

Rumple slowly looked from Killan to Hook, his eye's flashing with realization.

"Hook?"

"Yes, lad"

"Didn't you say that you were from the future?"

"Aye"

"Is your name Killian Jones by any chance?"

"Why would you ask such a foolish question?"

"Because you have a flask that says Killian Jones on it"

"Alright lad, you got me. Yes, I am him and he is me"

"Wow! I grew up to be so cool!", Killian cheered.

Hook walked away with a huff and a long sigh.

"How did you know about the flask?", Killian asked.

"I didn't", Rumple answered with a grin before giggling in a very familiar way.


	5. Sailing Through Time

Killian led the boys to a large creek and gestured for them to sit on a large stone nearby. He untied a small pouch from his belt and dumped the contents onto the stone. Small segments of rope tumbled out of the pouch.

"What's the string for?", asked Killian.

"The _rope_ is for tying knots. It's a hobby of mine. Though, I can't tie them very well now since I lack another hand", said Hook.

All three grabbed a fragment and each began to tie a different knot. Hook tried and failed to tie even the most simple knot one handed. A hand reached out and grabbed his hook. He turned to see Rumple smiling at him apologetically. The boy took his rope and made a small noose which he place around the hook. Then, he proceeded to hand Hook the opposite end of the string. Seeing now what the boy intended for him to do, Hook managed to tie a small knot. Rumple gave him a big grin and showed off all the knots that he had tied, all of them constrictor knots. Killian looked at Rumple with a face full of disdain, he hadn't been able to make one.

"How did you do that?!", KIllian yelled.

"I don't know", Rumple said, giggling.

As darkness fell and the stars emerged, the boys laid in the moonlight and observed the sky. Hook shared stories of his adventures, much to Killians elation.

"You mean you actually killed a giant squid to get ink!? That is so awesome!", Killian cheered.

"Why did you need to kill a giant squid to get ink? Couldn't you have just bought it?", asked Rumple.

"Giant squid ink is magical. It can mobilize a being of immense power. I needed it to defeat my lifelong enemy"

"Who?"

Hook hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Let's just say that he is a very bad person"

"What did he do?"

"He took my hand….and the love of my life"

"I'm sorry"

"It's…...it's not your fault"

It took a lot out of Killian to say the words he would never be able to say in different circumstances, however, Rumple's blissful ignorance made it easier.

"Do you ever miss him?", asked Killian, looking up at the stars.

Hook gave the lad a curious look.

"Our father", Killian elaborated.

"Ay….sometimes. I don't miss him as much as I just miss having a father"

"We're all orphans then? Just a bunch of lost boys trying to find a home", Rumple said.

"I guess you could say that we're all in the same boat, amirite mate?", Killian joked, punching Hook in the shoulder.

They continued their banter for hours into the night. Eventually the three fell asleep and were only woken by a loud, explosive sound.

"GAHH! WHAT WAS THAT?!", screamed the small Scottish child.

"BLOODY HELL!", KIllian yelped.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH! YOUR NOT A SAILOR YET, BOY!"

Emma rushed to the group of screaming boys.

"The portal's open, it's time to go!", she said.

"Go? You can't go now! We were having so much fun!", Killian wined.

"I'm sorry, we have to get back to our own times. Killian, get back on that boat and take care of your brother. You two will need each other to face the hardships of life. Rumple, return that dagger and go home. Trust me if you don't, you'll regret it. Oh, and make sure to talk to that girl that you like so much. Her father has been talking about wedding you two off when you get older", he said with a frown.

"I'm not going back to that rotten village", Rumple said.

"Oh yes you are! Trust me, it's kind of important that you do"

"Really now? Why is that?"

"I see what your doing boy and I won't fall for it. Your trying to manipulate me into telling about your future but I won't"

"Then I won't go back to that village. I'll just hop aboard the ship that Killian's getting on"

"And run away from your problems? That's just like you isn't it? You talk of wanting to be brave and not a coward like your father but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree"

"Killian!", shouted Emma.

"What?!", shouted both pirates in unison.

"Sorry kid…um…..Hook...come on, he's just a kid"

Hook gave an irritated huff and stormed off, leaving Emma to deal with the damage.

The savior turned and addressed the Dark One.

"Erase their memories and make them go back to where they came from"

"I cannot follow orders from you. I will only do so if the boy commands it", he replied.

Emma turned back to Rumple who had pulled the dagger out of his boot and clutched it in his hands.

"Please kid. You don't understand how important this is. If you don't go home, then I might not exist. Your going to grow up and have a son and then a grandson. You're family needs you"

"My….family? I have a family?", he asked.

"Yes and right now that family is a stake"

The boy shook and slowly nodded his head. Emma, certain that the boys would be taken care of joined Hook at the portal.

"Are you ready?", she asked.

"You have no idea", he replied.

Together the two went through the portal, leaving the past behind them.

When they arrived, Emma was instantly bumbarded by a bunch of hugs from her mother, who had been waiting anxiously in the barn.

"Thank goodness you're okay. I was so worried. What are you doing here?", Snow said, turning on Hook like a mother bear.

"Mom it's okay! Hook went through the portal after me, he helped me get home", Emma looked at Hook fondly, a look which Hook returned. (love is so gross)

Snow led the two back to Granny's where they recanted their adventure from beginning to end. Everyone celebrated and ate. Even little baby Neal was there, being adorable as always. The Charmings scanned through Henry's story book, reminiscing on the past when they noticed something odd: the pages were disappearing.

"Emma, you didn't change anything...did you?", asked Charming.

"Well we had a slight...issue...but we fixed it", Emma replied, unsure.

"What kind of issue would that be?", asked an irritated voice from the door.

Emma glanced towards the sound and saw Rumpelstiltskin, or Mr. Gold, glaring at her with annoyance.

"Can't you people do anything? Despite common belief, I am not here to clean up your messes"

"In my defense, I thought that I fixed it", Emma replied defensively.

"You _thought_. Glad we can count on the Savior to save us from being erased from existence. Well done, truly, well done"

"Are going to help us or are you just going to continue to mock us, crocodile?", Hook barked.

"I can't exactly trust my fate in your hands, now can I? What precisely did you do?"

Suddenly the whirring sound of a portal, coming from the direction of the barn, was heard. To this, the pirate and the Dark One gave the same response:

"Shit"


	6. Hook, Line, and Sinker

Rumple turned the dagger in his hand, glancing at it reflectively.

"What are you waiting for? Give that back and let's go", Killian said.

"I-I can't. Not yet...I have to know Killian. I have to know if what you said was correct. I'd rather be where they are then here anyway", Rumple answered.

"That is crazy.….let's do it"

"Dark One I command you to take us through the portal"

"Wait, he's coming too?"

"Yes, we need his magic to protect us from any dangers in this land"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're just making excuses?"

"Tik tok _captain_ it's time to go", Rumple said impatiently.

The trio stepped through the portal and in the blink of an eye, they appeared in the center of a barn with a whoosh.

Rumple stuffed the dagger in his bag and turned to Killian.

"If I were me, where would I be?"

"I don't know, this place looks just like your house. Maybe your older self lives here"

"Thank you?"

Killian giggled and walked out of the barn, where he spotted a sail in the distance.

"Whoah! That boat is huge! We gotta go see it!"

"Well…"

"Come on, you help me find that boat and I'll help you find yourself. Fairs fair"

"Okay. You got yourself a deal"

The boys shook hands and started walking. They passed buildings and weird machines, taking time to stop in awe at their surroundings. Eventually they found their way to the docks and stood in front of the Jolly Roger itself.

"It's even cooler in person!", Killian shouted joyfully before proceeding to board the ship.

"Are you sure that you should be doing that? You don't know who that belongs to", Rumple asked.

"It'll be fine, my friend. No one's here"

"Hi", someone said from behind Killian, who jumped.

Killian turned and saw a young boy, who was around the same age as Rumple, with brown hair and familiar brown eyes.

"What are you doing here? I don't think I've seen you before", Henry asked.

"I'm just…...looking for my family", Rumple stuttered.

"Oh I can help you if you want. I'm really good at finding family"

"Really? Thank you"

"No problem. Come over here"

Henry led Rumple and Killian to sit on some barrels on the ship. He pulled the story book out of a satchel at his side, placed it on his lap, and began to flip the pages.

"Let me know when you see someone familiar"

As the pages moved, Rumple spotted a familiar pirate and placed his hand on the page.

"I know him. I met him in the Enchanted Forest"

"Who Captain Hook? Yeah he used to be pretty evil but I think my mom likes him", Henry replied, whispering the last part.

"What's he doing in the picture? Fighting some bad guy?", Rumple asked.

"Well you could say that. Hook is fighting his nemesis, my grandpa, because he and my grandpa's ex-wife ran away together. He tends to hold grudges"

"You have a really weird family. Who's your grandfather?"

"You don't know? He's the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin"

The two lost boys looked at each other with mouths agape.

"W-what did you say?", Rumpled stuttered.

"Hey don't worry! He may act mean and grumpy sometimes but my grandma Belle says that he's really just a big softie who cries a lot"

"That isn't reassuring"

"Hey Henry could you give me and R-um….Robert a moment alone please", Killian asked nervously.

"Sure thing!", Henry said before hopping off of the barrel and skipping off the ship.

After Henry left, the two boys sat in silence.

"Well...this is awkward", Killian said.

"Yeah that's the understatement of the year", Rumple replied.

"I don't want to be your nemesis. I don't even want a nemesis"

"Your not. _You_ didn't do anything…..but I need to have a chat with the person who did", Rumple said with a glare.

"A-are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm...I'm fine. Hey Killian? I need you to do something for me"

Meanwhile back at Granny's….

The Dark One, the savior, and the pirate stormed outside in a hurry. They began to stomp their way to the barn.

"I'm going to ask this again, though I regret to know the answer. What did you do?", Rumpelstiltskin snarled.

"We made a few...friends in the past who helped up get home and do to the obvious portal sound, it seems that they followed us here", Hook said.

Rumpelstiltskin evaporated with a puff of smoke and appeared in the barn. He began to investigate the surroundings, looking for clues. Near the portal sight a small puff of white could be spotted on the hay covered ground.

"Wool?"

Emma and Hook ran into the barn, out of breath and irritated.

"Give some warning before you go poofing all over the place!", Emma said.

"Mind telling me who these 'friends' are?", Rumpelstiltskin asked.

Before either of them could respond, Killian rushed into the barn, eye's darting madly.

"Boy you better have a good excuse for why you're here", Hook grumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were...that I'm a bad guy?", Killian asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, Hook, do tell?", the Dark One said with a know-it-all look.

Hook glared at Rumpelstiltskin for a moment for looking back at Killian.

"Do you have any idea what you two have done?", Hook asked his younger self.

"Do _you_ have any idea what _you_ have done!? How could you do something like that?!", Killian shouted with tear filled eyes.

"Come on lad, let's find your...friend and get you back where you belong", Hook said, ignoring Killian's cries.

Hook placed his hand on Killian shoulder and suddenly felt numb. He collapsed on the ground, his body shaking.

"We're not going anywhere, Captain", a familiar voice said.

From the doorway, Rumple stood, brandishing the Dark One dagger with Zoso standing behind him. Zoso had his hand raised in Hook's direction. Rumpelstiltskin glance back and forth from Hook to Rumple.

"Of course it would be me", he mumbled.

"What did you do?!", Emma shouted.

"Calm down, it's just a little paralyzation spell. Oh speaking of which, I found a little something in _my_ shop"

Rumple pulled a vile of black liquid out from his coat pocket, uncorked it, and flung the liquid onto Rumpelstiltskin. A wave of magic passed through him and he too was paralyzed.

"Why does this keep happening to me?", Rumpelstiltskin mumbled.

"Look, lad, you don't understand-", Hook started.

"No! No, you don't get to talk. I know why you did what you did. I didn't come here to talk to you"

Rumple turned to his older self.

"I'm here to talk to him"

Rumpelstiltskin looked at him in confusion. The boy's glare peering into his soul.

"Why? Why after being thrown away, after everyone leaving you, after all that pain did you let him go? Why did you do so much evil?"

"Why are you here now? Why are you using another as a slave to get what you want? We don't want to be powerless. We don't like it when things are out of our control", his counterpart answered.

"No! I'm nothing like you!", the boy screamed.

"Then let go of that dagger"

"I-I can't. I don't….I don't want to…"

"Be alone? Be hurt? That is going to happen regardless of your actions right now"

For a moment, Rumple lowered the dagger, his grip loosening, before he grasped it fiercely and stomped away from Rumpelstiltskin.

"Shut up!"

With his other hand, he grabbed Killian's wrist and twisted him away from the adults, before dragging him out of the barn with him. Zoso stayed in the doorway for a moment before being replaced by a puff of black smoke, disappearing from sight.

"What do you think that he's going to do?", Emma asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"If he knows that much, he probably learned it from the book and since I was illiterate in my youth, I can only imagine that Henry read all of that to him. Which means that Henry is in danger and so are all of us. He wants to destroy this reality and everyone in it", he answered.

"Why would Henry do that?"

"I can't imagine that he had much choice"

"Where do you think they went?"

"Somewhere poetic and meaningful….the place where it all began"


	7. Frenemies

With both Hook and Rumpelstiltskin incapacitated, Emma was on her own, though she felt that backup was required. She strutted out of the barn, pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, yes this is Emma. I need your help"

Meanwhile on the docks of Storybrooke….

"Just let me go. I told you what you wanted to know", said Henry, tied up in a hair on the Jolly Roger.

"I'm sorry Henry but I can't do that. You would just go help your mom stop us. It's nothing personal", Rumple replied.

"Rumple, I don't want to do this anymore. It isn't near as fun as I thought it would be", Killian said from behind him.

Rumple ignored him and walked towards the edge of the ship. He looked out and saw Emma approach with Belle not far behind. Belle looked out over the scene before her with an pensive face.

"Yes, it would seem that you _do_ need my help", she said with humour in her voice.

With a wave of his hand, the Dark One transported Rumple to the crows nest.

"What do you think you're trying to accomplish here? No good can come of this!", Emma shouted.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. I have to fix this. I have to take back what I've done, prevent it from ever happening!", Rumple shouted back.

"Prevent what? Your son from being born? My parents from getting married? Finding true love?"

"You all would be better off without me!"

"We wouldn't even be here without you. Sure you did stupid things, hurt a few people….okay A LOT of people but you're still the reason why all of us are here. You may have done bad things, but you've done good things too", Belle said.

Rumple looked at the dagger in his hand and dropped it, lodging it into the deck below before curling up into a ball and beginning to sob.

Suddenly, an invisible forced grabbed the boy and lifted him over the edge of the crows nest. Slowly the form of a familiar green skinned witch came into view.

"Zelena", Emma hissed.

"Oh hello Emma. Don't mind me, just doing some pest control. After this brat is out of the picture, I'll have prevented Regina from being born and killed the person who broke my heart"

"Gross", Belle said.

"Help me please!", Rumple screamed.

"Oh for- I was gone for like 10 minutes!", Rumpelstiltskin yelled from behind Emma.

"Let him go!", Emma shouted.

"Okay if you insist", Zelena answered.

Zelena released her grip and the boy began to drop to the ground, much like the dagger. Belle wasted no time in rushing as quickly as she could onto the boat. As he fell, Rumple grabbed a piece of the sail, tearing it from the mast. He was caught in Belle's arms, The sun, blocked by the sail, shined down on them.

"Y-you caught me", Rumple stuttered.

"That's my job", Belle replied, glancing over at Rumpelstiltskin.

"No!", Zelena yelled.

"Oh give it a rest, Zelena, revenge is so last decade", Regina said, walking into the scene.

With a huff, Zelena poofed away in a puff of green smoke.

"Should we go after her?", Emma asked.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day. Let's just get these hoodlums back home and fix the timeline", Regina answered.

Rumpelstiltskin looked over to Belle, who was still holding little Rumple.

"Belle, sweetheart, you can put him down now"

Reluctantly, Belle sat Rumple back on the ground.

"Jealous?", Belle asked.

"You're being ridiculous"

"Uh huh"

"Stop"

Emma untied Henry and brought him off of the ship.

"Are you okay?", Emma asked.

"Of course I'm okay. I AM your son after all", Henry replied.

"And my son", Regina interjected.

"Weird", Rumple said from a distance.

Killian looked out on the water with a solemn face. Seeing his distress, Rumple went over to where he stood.

"What now?", Killian asked.

"Now, well, now we grow up I guess", Rumple replied.

"I don't know if I want to"

Killian looked over at Hook.

"Look at all of them, Killian. Their my family….your family"

"But, I thought that we were-"

"Enemies? Yeah well, it seems that we got more stubborn with age"

"Heh, guess I better get a head start and being your nemesis"

"What do you-"

Before Rumple could finish, Killian kicked his legs out from under him and fell face first onto the planks.

"Ow I think I broke a tooth!", Rumple yelped.

Immediately, Belle came rushing towards them, ranked his mouth open, and looked inside.

"Yep the damage is surely done. You have a bottom front tooth that's chipped. Don't worry you can hardly see it", Belle said with a smile.

"I'm not worried. I'm tough", Rumple replied.

"No you're not", Killian said.

"Shut up", Rumple hissed.

"Ohhh I get it. You have a crush-"

Before he could utter another word, Rumple stood back up and pushed Killian into the water.

"Does this mean I can have Milah?", Killian, peeking out of the water.

"No!"

After fishing Killian out of the water, the heroes and villains gathered at the portal, finally ready to give their goodbyes. The Dark One, dagger in hand, held the portal open as the the two boys stepped through. Before following behind them, Zoso spared a glance at Rumpelstiltskin. "See you soon", he grumbled and walked into the spiral.

"Henry, turn the pages", Emma said.

He did as he was told and opened the book, scrolling through the pages.

"Thank God, they're all back"

"So I guess now things go back to normal", Hook said.

Rumpelstiltskin punched him in the arm.

"Godda-What the hell?!"

"You said that things would go back to normal", Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Fair enough….crocodile"

"Indeed….pirate"

"Come on dear, let's go get a burger", Belle said, pulling Rumpelstiltskin away.

"Do you think that you'll ever get along?", Emma asked Killian.

"It's possible. After all, he is my oldest friend"


End file.
